Maiden and Counselor
by EverybodyLies23
Summary: Established H/C relationship. Cameron and House have tied the knot and are expecting twins, a boy and a girl. What will they name them? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own House. However, I do own Seasons 1,2, and 3. (thanks to my friend Griffin for Season 3) Does that count?

A/N: I'm extremely sorry if I insult your name in some way. I will just have you know that most of the names that I put in this fic are ones that I personally like, so yeah!

A pregnant Allison Cameron-excuse me, Allison House sat on the black leather couch in their living room flipping through The Baby Name Wizard. God, she loved saying that. It was theirs, theirs, theirs! It belonged to both of both of them. Just like the twins inside her right now. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. House strolled in with the bowl of strawberry ice cream with mustard, just the way she liked it and gave her a kiss. Then he noticed the book in her hand.

"I want the boy to be Ben and the girl to be Kate." House announced.

"Greg, those are too plain. I want something more unique." Allison whined

"Such as?"

"Well, I like the name Raine for a girl and Bennett for a boy."

"Absolutely not. I hate all those nature-y names. And the name Bennett is too much of a last name. And I have a particularly annoying second cousin who's name is Bennett. No."

"Fine, what about Adaina for the girl and Haven for the boy?"

"Where the hell are you getting these names, woman? Can't we name them things like Jacob and Emily?"

"Greg! I told you I don't want names that are extremely boring and common. Do you know how many Emilys our daughter would meet? We want them to believe their names are special and unique!" Allison was starting to get angry.

"We also want them to fit in and not feel like outsiders because their names are different and hard to pronounce!"

Allison grew quiet. "Greg, I don't want to fight about this. Can we please just agree on names for our wonderful little boy and beautiful baby girl?

He paused "Okay. I like the name Aubrey for a girl and Jaden for a boy. Unique enough?"

She smiled "I like the name Wyatt for a boy and Evelyn for a girl."

House nodded "What about Avery for the boy?"

Allison pondered for a moment then said "Avery." Tasting the name on her lips, she grinned.

"I really like it. It's great!" She glanced down at the name book and the page it had fallen open to. "What do you think of Corrinne?"

He cocked his head to the side and rubbed his chin. "Corrinne. I like the way it sounds. One n or two?"

"Two."

"All right then. Corrinne and Avery House."

"Greg, we still have to pick middle names."

"Oh, goodie."

"What about Avery Owen?" Allison suggested

"Mmm….I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like it."

"God, you are insufferable!"

"And you're the one who was stupid enough to marry me. I told you I wouldn't be a good husband."

Allison smirked "And I said that just because you wouldn't be the husband who brings me roses and writes me poems wouldn't mean you wouldn't be a good one."

"I like Avery Evan."

"No. What about Avery Mason?"

"Avery Mason House." He turned and smiled an honest-to-God smile. "It sounds good." There was a pause. Then House spoke "What do you think of Corrinne Kaitlyn House?"

Allison wrinkled her nose "Bleh! It doesn't roll. What about Corrinne Lauren?"

House immediately shot it down. "There was this girl I dated in high school named Lauren. She was the stupidest, most annoying person to walk the planet! More annoying than Chase and Nurse Brenda put together. No Laurens. Do you like Corrinne Lily?"

"Corrinne Lily House. It sounds beautiful." Allison was immediately drawn to the name.

"Finally! Good God, that took forever!"

"Yes, but now we have two children with unique, beautiful names."

"I guess it was worth the while."

House leaned down to kiss her, then stood up.

"Who knew strawberry ice cream with mustard tasted so tantalizing?"

--

A/N: The reason this fic is named Maiden and Counselor is because according to , Corrinne means maiden and Avery means Counselor. Just wanted to clear that up. Thanks!


End file.
